


Alone Together

by PinkRangerV



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Sam ran away together...and then SPN happened. And lo, it was fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for Amy torturing Dean, because Dean is, well, a bit of a dick. Other than that, enjoy the fluff...and, as a special note, any prompt I get will be turned into a oneshot for this universe! Happy birthday, liron-aria!
> 
> (Also, to clarify, Jacob is genetically Sam's if you want to read it that way, I just emphasize bonds of choice over bonds of DNA because I'm a sappy weirdo. :p)

They ran into the night together, and the dawn was glorious.

 

It was concrete cities and sunlight. It was streets not empty and suddenly their playground and theirs alone; they could do _anything they wanted_.

 

They reveled in it.

 

It felt like years of it, like an eternal Heaven, the two of them just goofing off and running credit card scams and stealing here and there--they stayed sometimes for school, when they figured out how Amy could eat without getting sick. Pituitary glands weren’t just a human thing, although human was best. Robbing funeral homes and mortuaries wasn’t a bad plan, as far as lifestyles went.

 

They bought a car and lived out of it. They went wild.

 

It was better than anything either one of them had ever known.

 

***

 

Sam didn’t know if Jacob was his until Jacob was born. Honestly? He couldn’t care less.

 

They’d run into a commune and found weed and unguarded caring and learned quite a lot. Amy had been more...adventurous...than Sam. The two of them had half-assumed, since they were a boy and a girl, they would...well... _be together_ …

 

It didn’t matter. Sam would be the baby’s father; Amy was the baby’s mother. Sam hadn’t cared. Now, holding Jacob in his arms, a dark-skinned little miracle…

 

Jacob was his child. Sam knew that.

 

“Hey, baby. I’m your daddy.” Sam crooned.

 

In her sleep, Amy smiled.

 

***

 

“Dadadadadadadada.”

 

Sam almost flat-out stopped moving when he heard it. Amy looked at him across the dinner table (“A _house_? A _mortgage_? Come on, we’re free spirits!” “ _We have a baby_ , Sam.” “...Yeah, good point.”), grinned, and said, “You win.”

 

Sam almost died laughing.

 

A few days later Jacob decided his mother was named ‘num-nums’. Which was also his word for nursing. Sam tried not to laugh too hard. Amy could still kick his ass.

 

***

 

“Sam, Sam, Sam. You keep _running_ away from destiny.”

 

Sam wasn’t entirely sure who this guy was--he’d gone with ‘Yellow Eyes’ for a name--but he was sure of one thing.

 

Playing bait was much safer when you painted a devil’s trap on the floor.

 

“You know, you keep saying that, but I don’t know what you mean.” Sam pulled out a bottle of holy water and _grinned_. “So I think it’s time you explained.”

 

Yellow Eyes looked down. Then up.

 

Sam had never known how much _fun_ this could be.

 

***

 

“So these things...they think you’re the Boy King of Hell?” Amy snorted. “You’re not a _boy_.”

 

Sam grinned shyly and pecked Amy’s cheek. “Yeah, good point. So...what do you think?” Jacob started fussing, and Sam swung him onto a hip. The boy was just big enough to toddle around and liked being held. Neither Sam or Amy could deny him even a second of cuddle time.

 

Amy set Sam’s breakfast on the counter and her own ‘sushi’ beside it. She liked normal sushi and sashimi, so she’d started making her own. The pituitary glands didn’t bother Sam anymore. He’d never tried one on the theory that if humans didn’t _normally_ eat it they probably _shouldn’t_.  Their possibly-half-human child didn’t seem to give a damn either way, since he would pretty much eat anything he could shove in his mouth. Sand included. He was banned from the swings on the playground now, since he wanted to sit and eat all the sand under it.

 

“I think…” Amy said slowly, “That if there’s a Heaven and Hell...there’s a _reason_ , right? So...what _is_ it?”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.

 

***

 

Of all the places Sam hadn’t expected to run into Dean, the grocery store had to be the top ten.

 

They stared at each other for a long minute before Dean took a swing. Sam blocked it, shifting so that he was between Dean and Jacob.

 

“ _SONOFABITCH_!” Dean roared, trying to take another swing.

 

Sam kept blocking until a few good samaritans pulled Dean off. Sam brushed them off with the truth (“Long-lost brother. Family thing.”) and got the hell out of the store.

 

Jacob continued screaming for hours.

 

***

 

“...fact that you are _still alive_ is _purely_ a tribute to how much I care about my husband, but believe you me when I have your secrets, _I will feast on your pathetic excuse for a brain_.”

 

Sam poked his head in the door of the den.

 

Amy had Dean tied up and bleeding, and she was looking very, very satisfied. She took in Sam, who was covered in demon blood and carried an aura of power around him.

 

Amy walked over.

 

“Uh...I was supposed to free Lucifer? But I think I’ve got everything set up for…” Sam gave up and gestured helplessly at Dean.

 

“He hurt you.” Amy hissed.

 

Sam just sort of slowly nodded. “Uh...don’t eat him, please.”

 

Amy smiled and pecked Sam’s cheek. “Course not. He’d taste horrible.”

 

Sam chuckled and left to wash up.

 

***

 

“So, what, you’re King of Hell now?”

 

Sam pushed his rice carefully over the plate. (Amy apparently _really really liked_ Japanese cuisine when she wanted to celebrate. She’d even pulled out the chopsticks.) “Hell is...to create demons. Because Heaven is full of dickbags. And I think I can...make it better?”

 

It sounded even worse out loud than in his head.

 

Amy considered, then nodded. “All right.”

 

“...Just...okay? Just like that?” Jacob smacked his high chair for attention, and Sam took a sliver of pituitary gland and gave it to him. Jacob promptly bit Sam’s finger. “ _Ow_ , Jake, my finger is not food.”

 

“Dadadadadada.” Jacob told him solemnly.

 

Amy snickered. “You’re going to be the best King of Hell there ever was.”

 

***

 

So that was how Sam accidentally overthrew Lucifer, ran into his long-lost brother again (who, being a hunter, managed to escape Amy’s clutches and swear vengeance), and ended up with a toddler.

 

And a pet hellhound. But that’s another story.

 


End file.
